


You’re the Foam to my Latte

by Mintyaegyo



Series: He’s an Addict [12]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barista AU, Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Stressed Hongjoong, Yunho is a cutie, barista! Jongho, barista! san, caring yunho, coffee shop AU, manager! Hongjoong, softness uwu, tired hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: “You work so hard, hyung.” San plays with the edge of his apron, running a hand through his hair.“It’s my defining personality trait.” Hongjoong retorts with a chuckle. “Hongjoong is synonymous with workaholic.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Jeong Yunho
Series: He’s an Addict [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	You’re the Foam to my Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I update this series :O
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter @yoongspresso
> 
> Also thank you to the reader who suggested this in my comments 🥺🥰

Hongjoong is stressed.

He’ll never admit it to himself, or his friends and employees, but he is stressed.  
The most popular blend of beans has been on backorder for God knows how long, Jongho accidentally squirted out an entire bottle of whipped cream and Wooyoung has been hanging around non-stop and flirting with San- which, in turn, distracted San from work and customers.

It was also late November, just past his birthday- so it was starting to get into Christmas season so it was getting busier and colder. It meant less Frappuccino’s (good), but more customers and more frustrated customers tired of line ups and days of present shopping.

Hongjoong wonders if he needs to hire someone else, as San takes an early break because Wooyoung won’t stop reaching over the bar and pestering him, while Jongho keeps asking questions about how to ring in the new holiday mocha on the till.

Hongjoong leans against the counter to take a breather, running his hand through his hair and fiddling with his ponytail. His back was starting to hurt and he groans softly, trying to twist and stretch it out a little. He chuckles to himself- _I wonder if my back hurts because I’m so busy carrying this entire cafe on it._

“Hyung?” He jumps, tilting his head as Jongho comes up to him. “Can you take this next order? I’ve got to get more whipped cream from the freezer.”

“Of course.” He nods, his tiny gold earring glinting in the sun from the window, and he makes his way to the cash register. “Hi, what can I get for ya?”

He sees Jongho wander to the freezer as he rings in the lady and making her caramel macchiato for her. A few people get in line as she’s waiting for her drinks and he silently thanks every God he can think of when San comes back behind the counter, tying his green apron back up.

As a couple guys their own age come up to the till, he hears a panicked squeak from none other than Choi San, and some banging and he lets out a sigh deeper than the ocean.

“I’ll have a-“ the brown haired male starts ordering before they’re interrupted by San rushing up and draping himself over Hongjoong’s broadening shoulders.

“Hyung!”

“Yes? I’m in the middle of taking someone’s order, San.”

“It’s about Jongho.” _Oh, so that’s what the bang was, probably._

“Did he break something?” He manages to pry the taller raven haired boy off of his shoulder, looking up at him. He can hear the snicker of the two boys waiting for him. He’s glad they have a sense of humor, apparently.

“Well, not exactly…” San scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“Spit it out, Choi.” Hongjoong chides.

“He’s locked himself in the freezer somehow.” Another sigh from Hongjoong. He turns to the line up and bows an apology.  
  
“If you’ll excuse me for a moment…”

☾

“I’ll have a-“ Yunho starts ordering; he’d read the menu and decided he wanted cinnamon latte. Mingi, his friend who he was with hasn’t decided what he wanted yet, but Yunho knows he probably wants a cookie with whatever drink he was going to order. Mingi had a sweet tooth.  
  
Both boys had decided to go to the Starbucks that day to get some studying in before their finals the week after, and Mingi wanted to go to a nearby shop to get a Christmas present for his mom. He liked to shop early because he knows he’d forget.

Well, Yunho was going to order a cinnamon latte until another employee came up behind the man at the till in a huff. He stops talking to let the two employees converse, and starts to snicker behind his hand as he hears exactly what’s going on.

“That sounds like something you’d do.” He says to Mingi, who lets out an offended squawk.

“It does not!”

“You mean you don’t remember the time _you got locked in the bathroom in your own house?_ ”

“It was one time!”

They argue amongst themselves as they wait, and luckily there wasn’t a line behind them.

☾

After Hongjoong questions his life choices of being a cafe manager as he’s unlocking the freezer to let Jongho out, he goes back to the till.

San makes sure that Jongho has put his jacket on to warm himself up as they both bring the whipped cream to the counter, and the freezer door is absolutely completely unlocked.  
  
Hongjoong takes a moment to breathe and count to ten to still his heart before he greets the boys with a smile only a single mother could wear.

“He looks stressed.” Mingi whispers loudly to Yunho, who nods softly.

“Sorry about that.” Hongjoong starts, readying the till. “Employees, you know? Anyways, what would you like today?”

“I’ll have a caramel macchiato.” Yunho nods with a grin, studying the barista’s face. A straight nose, bright eyes and high cheekbones. He was pretty, and he found himself blushing a little. “And five minutes of your time? You look like you need to unwind a little.”

Mingi snickers, presumably thinking Yunho’s flirting skills are bad. Hongjoong’s mouth opens and closes like a fish for a moment.

“Sure, you got it. Wait, what?”

“Would you like to _cool off_ and sit down with me?”

“What he means is-“

“Shut up, Mingi.”

Hongjoong had had his fair share of men and women flirting with him or give him numbers, but none have ever made a joke like this before with him. He looks up at the tall boy in front of him, finding his lazy smile and bright brown eyes cute. The way the two friends acted around each other reminded him of his own friend group and he shrugs.

“I mean, if you think your kids can hold down the fort for that long.”

“I mean.. they haven’t burned down the place yet, but any day now yknow.” Hongjoong chuckles softly.

“Oh just go sit down, hyung.” He hears Jongho mutter to him in the background, starting to make the caramel macchiato on the screen. “I don’t think you’ve taken a break working here since 1969.”

“I was born in 1998.” Hongjoong retorts and Jongho laughs.

“Bro. I mean you don’t take breaks, I didn’t call you old, _old man_.”

“I resent that!” Hongjoong huffs out as Jongho physically pushes Hongjoong out the entrance to the bar area and San takes his place at the till, ringing in Mingi’s cookie.

“Plus, you need friends that aren’t your employees or your employee’s boyfriends.”

“Wooyoung isn’t my friend, he’s my son in law.”  
Now that Hongjoong was standing in front of the brunet, he could see that he was about 80% legs and much much taller than himself. Did he want a friend who had more leg than his own height? Oh, he should probably introduce himself.

“I’m.. Kim Hongjoong, manager of this looney bin.” He nods, holding out his hand. Yunho gives him a friendly grin, shaking his hand.

“Jeong Yunho, third year university student. Your friendly neighborhood giant.” Ah, so he was younger. Yunho then gestures to Mingi, who was nibbling on his cookie happily. “That’s Mingi, he follows me everywhere and takes long showers.”

“What-“ Hongjoong nods, shaking his head softly.  
“What a way to introduce your friend.”

“I feel like it’s important because our water bill is sky high.” Yunho says, shrugging. “Anyways, let’s sit down. You look like a stressed mom of seven.” Hongjoong balks, blinking and wondering if he really did look that bad- he didn’t _think_ his eye bags were that noticeable. But he could be wrong.

They walk past Wooyoung’s designated table- he waves and giggles, sipping his latte happily. Hongjoong waves back, wondering what chaos he’ll cause in five minutes. He sits across from Yunho- who pulls out his chair for him, and even though it was plastic-wood, it felt fanfuckingtastic to actually sit down for a moment and he lets out a groan, leaning back to stretch and crack every bone in his back and shoulders.

“That sounded impressive.” Mingi comments, stretching his legs out under the table. “I think I need to refer you to my chiropractor.”

“Probably.” Hongjoong laughs. “Anyways… why me? How.. do you like the cafe so far, I guess?”  
Yunho grins widely and shrugged.

“I like making friends.” Hongjoong nods with a soft smile. “We came here to study, but .. I’m trying to avoid it at all costs if I’m being honest, it’s a bit boring and I don’t feel like it today.”

“That’s because you get B’s without studying.” Mingi huffs dejectedly. “Can’t relate.”  
Hongjoong lets out another laugh.

“You’re doing fine, Mingi.” Yunho says back. “C’s get Degrees.”

“Yeah, but C’s don’t make my parents proud.” Mingi whines, pulling his tablet out of his backpack and turning it on. “I want my monthly allowance, hyung.”

Yunho laughs.

“Nobody said _you_ couldn’t study.”

☾

It had been a couple weeks since then, but every few days, Yunho would come into the cafe, sometimes with Mingi and sometimes without him and tell Hongjoong silly jokes or offer to sweep the floors or something. Hongjoong always refused obviously; Yunho wasn’t the same as Wooyoung who he _did_ make sweep the floors sometimes. But that was different. Wooyoung was the one making the mess on the floor.

There was a Wednesday when Jongho had called in sick and it was just Hongjoong and San; it had been a busier day and there were several Karen’s that had been just the worst- one even made San full on cry as he was taking her order. Hongjoong had had _enough_ of today and was absolutely ready to blow at the next frustration.

So when Yunho walks in, tall and friendly like an overgrown Golden retriever, Hongjoong just gives him a half-hearted wave.

“Hyung~ how’s it going today? You’re the foam to my latte heart~” Hongjoong nearly snorts; the more Yunho comes in, the cheesier his lines get and he shakes his head.

“Not today, sorry. What can I get you?”  
Yunho blinks and takes a step back for a moment, taking in Hongjoong’s messy hair, the bags under his eyes and the way his apron is falling off his shoulder just slightly. Hongjoong looked absolutely _exhausted_ and it made his heart squeeze inside his chest. He pouts softly.

“I want you to take a nap.”

“That’s.. not on the menu.” Hongjoong sighs.  
  
“Seriously, after your shift today, I’m going to pick you up and you’re going to go nap and I’m going to make you dinner and you’re not going to argue. Yeah?”

“I…” Hongjoong is left speechless again, just shrugging, defeated. “I’d put up more of a fight if I had the energy but honestly.. that sounds fucking amazing right now.”

“You look like you need to sleep for three days.” Yunho sighs, looking at the elder male. “Are you here alone today?” He leans against the counter, lanky arm draped over it. Hongjoong could see how his nose was a little red on the tip from the air outside.

“Yunho. You have no idea.”

☾

When Hongjoong gets back to the bar after Yunho gets his drink, the first thing he does is check on San. The poor barista’s eyes were a little pink and puffy from the _situation_ earlier and it made Hongjoong’s heart squeeze. San was a sensitive soul, and he didn’t deserve to be yelled at by that miserable lady.  
He gave the taller male a hug and a pat on the back, looking up at him.

“You good, Sannie?”

“Yeah, hyung. Are you?”

“What do you mean, me?” Hongjoong frowns, though he knows he looks like shit. He looked so awful, someone he’d known for two weeks sat him down and told him he needed a nap. He felt like he needed one too- though he wouldn’t let himself show vulnerability to his employees; or mostly anyone, really.

He was the manager, their _father figure_ basically, and he was supposed to be the hyung. If San cried, he’s going to use his own energy and put the younger barista first before himself, the answer was obvious. _He was Kim Hongjoong, 22 years old, manager of a Starbucks._ He had his life ahead of him, having all this responsibility at his age. He felt like a fancy chaebol sometimes; just with no rich parents or servants. Just the owner of a business part, really. He didn’t even own a proper suit. He snaps out of his reverie, to San’s concerned expression, and blinks his tired eyes. San just heaves a sigh and grandly gestures to him.

“You just gestured to all of me.” Hongjoong huffs.

“You work so hard, hyung.” San plays with the edge of his apron, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s my defining personality trait.” Hongjoong retorts with a chuckle. “Hongjoong is synonymous with workaholic. Anyways, we close in an hour and a half.”

☾

It’s 8pm, and Hongjoong can see the fluffy snow blowing around under the streetlights-pretty. He wonders briefly if he could write a song about snow as he’s tugging his old plaid winter jacket over his sweater, ready for the ride home. Wooyoung was here now too, ready to keep San company and hang out after the shift- they were canoodling in the hall and Hongjoong rolls his eyes fondly.

“Come on guys, I can’t leave and lock the store until you’re outside of it; I don’t want you spending the night and _defiling_ every surface in my damn cafe.”

San snorts and Wooyoung shrieks in protest, giggling loudly. When did Hongjoong start to get a headache? He rubs his temples and groans, holding the door open for San and Wooyoung, and as promised Yunho was sitting in the parking lot waiting for him.

“See ya, hyung.” San waves, bidding Hongjoong fairwell as he makes his way to his car, and Hongjoong makes his way to Yunho’s where the tall brunet waves with a big friendly smile, reaching over the seat to open the passenger side door for him, and he felt oddly charmed. He clicks his feet together so the snow falls off and closes the door, sitting back in the seat with an ‘oof’.

“Thanks, Yunho.” Hongjoong huffs, rubbing his temples again, and Yunho grins at him, nodding.  
“Pleasure is all mine, hyung. I don’t live far, but please feel free to relax on the way, yeah?”  
Hongjoong let’s out a non-committal noise and leans his head against the window, the coolness against his pink skin.

The drive to Yunho’s was uneventful, the younger chatting away about what shenanigans Mingi had gotten up to that day, and how they’d studied for a little bit- anything to get Hongjoong’s mind off of work, presumably until they arrive and Yunho parks his car in the stall and shuts it off. He gets out and Hongjoong can hear the crunching of snow before the door’s being opened for him. He finds his cheeks heat up at the gesture, bowing a thanks as he gets out of the car. He mumbles a ‘thanks’ which is met with a toothy grin, and he’s led inside and up a flight of stairs to the apartment Yunho shares with Mingi.

“Make yourself at home, hyung.” Yunho tells him, taking his black pea coat off and hanging it on the hook by the door, shoes slid off already. He makes his way to the kitchen, humming as he looks for some pots and pans and turns the kettle on to make them some tea. When Hongjoong slides his shoes off and hangs his coat up in the same place, he looks around the apartment. It was simple, only a little bit messy. There were a few posters on the wall, an empty take out container on the counter in the kitchen area, and some PlayStation games spread out over the coffee table. “Oh! I’ll show you my room okay? You can take a nap while I make us some dinner, unless you’d like to nap after?”

Hongjoong hums, shrugging. Now that he was inside and letting himself relax even a tiny bit- though still not wanting to seem vulnerable. Although he had a hunch that the tall boy in front of him could see through his facade.

“You good, hyung?” Yunho asks again as Hongjoong blinks himself back into existence. Did his head always hurt this bad? Did he always feel his bones hurting? Was he really that old and getting arthritis? Can you even get arthritis in your _back_?

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Yunho chuckles softly.  
“You look like a little old man, hyung. I can tell you feel like crap.” Yunho prattles on as he pulls a bottle of Advil out from the cupboard and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, handing them to him. “Take this, get some rest and I’ll wake you up when I’m done, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hongjoong blinks- not even heart of gold San was _this_ nice to him and if he wasn’t so exhausted he’d find himself crying. His heart felt funny. So he just nods as Yunho shows him to his bedroom and takes two of the painkillers to ease the tension headache that had crept up surprisingly quickly, flopping onto the red bedspread and closing his eyes.

He slept deeply until Yunho finishes cooking for them and goes to gently wake him up.

☾

“Hnnshdjdj?” Was what came out of Hongjoong’s mouth as he was awakened and Yunho lets out a loud laugh, tinkling in the silence. Hongjoong blinks and sits up, running fingers through his hair- his ponytail had fallen out in the bed somehwere. It had only been a couple hours, but his mullet was sticking up everyhere.

“You’re cute, hyung.” Yunho says warmly. “How’re you feeling? I let you nap a little longer.”  
Hongjoong takes a moment to think. His head definitely hurt less, and he felt less tension than he’d felt in a long time.

“Your bed has some comfy ass pillows.” Is what he decides to say, stretching his arms and rolling out of the bed. Yunho laughs again, nose crinkling at the crack of Hongjoong’s bones.  
“You really do need to hit up Mingi’s chiropractor.”

Hongjoong slides himself into a chair at the table and watches in awe as Yunho serves him a steaming plate of kimchi fried rice and he salivates at the smell of it.

“Jesus Christ, I thought you’d be making Shin Ramyeon or something, but this is actual food.” He remarks, picking up the chopsticks he was given in record time. “I don’t remember the last time I had something that wasn’t that.” He takes a sip of the warm tea he was given and lets out a satisfied sigh. “Yunho, seriously.”

The younger boy just shrugs with a smile.

“Hongjoong, you really need to take care of yourself better. I’m surprised you haven’t passed out at work or something.”

Hongjoong just lets out a huff and shoves his mouth full of Kimchi.

“I don’t have time for that, Yunho.”

“Then I’m going to be picking you up from work like this more often.”

“If you say so, Yunho-ah.”

“I _do_ say so. You deserve it, hyung. You work so hard all of the time, it’s time someone works hard to take care of you too.”

And Hongjoong nearly chokes on his kimchi because he wasn’t used to the blooming feeling of fondness in his chest and the heat of a blush creeping up on his cheeks.


End file.
